


Behind this smile

by Kindred



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Mob, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Prostitution, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, rentboy Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Tony has a problem, one of his employees has another business on the side. That is hurting his future omega.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony sits in his restaurant enjoying his meal, it was late and it wasn’t often he was alone well as alone as he could be with his bodyguard standing at the door. The restaurant was empty apart from the chief and the pretty young omega waiter that was serving him. Tony liked him he was cheeky and sweet and just smell so good that he could just eat him up. He licked his lips as the teen hovered around the table, which is when he notices the bruise on his wrist that he tries to hide under his long sleeve shirt. He raised an eyebrow as he watched teen closely “Join me, Peter.” Tony asked  
“I’m working Mr Stark.” The teen tells him as he pours him another glass of red wine. The older man stared at him staring at his throat watching the way he swallowed, he wanted to lick and mouth at that slender column he took a sip of his wine as he leaned back in his chair.   
“Peter I own this restaurant I am your boss, and I want you to join me.” He smiled; the teen flicked his eyes up at the alpha and then slide into the seat across from Tony. 

The alpha smiled at the bright brown eyes omega as he waved at the pizza on the table “Thank you, Mr Stark.” Peter whispered as he picked up a slice and took a bite. Tony couldn’t help but let his smiled turn into a grin as he watched him eat the omega’s cheeks become brighter and brighter as he becomes aware that Tony was staring at him.  
“No thank you for joining me.” The alpha purred, Peter looked around him and he could see the chief pulling on his coat and scowling at him making the teen look down as the chief placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Tony watched the interacting between the young omega and the alpha chief and saw how Peter cowers at his touch. “Don’t forget to clean up and lock up kid.” He said, squeezing his shoulder making Peter wince.   
“Yes, Chief,” Peter said   
“Mr Stark.” Tony smiled as he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text   
“Have a good night Mark.” He turned back to Peter and smiled now that they are both alone. Apart from Happy Tony’s bodyguard who was at by a table enjoying a coffee “Mr Stark did you buy this restaurant just so you could get me alone?” The teen asked the alpha smirked as he took a bite out of his pizza slice.   
“Perhaps.” Tony picked up the bottle of wine and poured it into the second class of wine and pushed it towards Peter.   
“No I shouldn’t, I still have to clean up and then shut up for the night and walk home…” He stopped and looked when he heard a noise in the kitchen. He leaned sideways and looks through the serving hatch to see three or four men with their sleeves rolled up to their elbows cleaning the kitchen and doing the dishes and mopping the floor and scrubbing the cooker hob.   
“Don’t worry about the cleaning up or the locking up my boys will do that and I will drive you to my home.” Peter looked back at him and just blinked at him and then took a deep breath.  
“D-Don’t you mean my home?” The mob boss smirked at him and he wiped his mouth as he threw it on his plate.  
“No no you heard me right you’re coming home with me.” He flashed him a brilliant white smile. 

Peter found himself being ushered into the Alpha’s car his cheeks were red and he felt warm as Tony leaned back in the chair and looked told the driver to carry on. “Ummm, Mr Stark…”  
“Tony, please call me Tony.” He smiled; Peter swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked up at the alpha.   
“T-Tony what are you going to do to me?” He asked as he nibbled his bottom lip, his heart was hammering against his chest as he watched the scenery start to fly past his window.   
“Well first we are going to see a friend of mine and deal with a little problem and then we shall seek how the night goes.” Peter rubbed his hands together trying to keep himself calm as he looks up at the Mob boss on his phone texting someone.   
“W-What is this little problem?” He asked, he wasn’t sure if he wants to know but if it’s something about him then maybe he does. Tony put his phone down and turned to Peter with a blank look on his face, making the omega cower a little.   
“Let’s talk about the bruises on your wrists and the one on your ribs.” 

The omega paled as he looks down at his hands “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Tony let out a rumbled as he leaned closer to the trembling omega and hooked his fingers under his chin and got Peter to turn his head up at him.   
“Open your eyes.” Peter open them looked up at the dark eyes of the alpha “And don’t lie to me Peter, I saw the bruises on your wrist and I saw how you were walking and carrying yourself. I would say maybe a broken rib or bruised?”   
“I fell.”   
“Try again,” Tony asked with a frown as he moved his free hand to Peter’s shirt and started to pick at the buttons popping them open. He stopped for a moment and held down his growl as he gently pushed aside his shirt to the side to look at the dark ugly bruise on the slim omega’s chest. This time he couldn’t stop his angry growl leaving his throat “Is this Mark’s handy work?” He asked   
“C-Chief just wants the best from his employees.” Peter whimpered.   
“I’m your employer, not Mark.” Tony snarled as he gently fingered the bruises “How long has this be going on for?” He asked  
“Since I started there, I-I have tried to leave but he puts a stop to it.” He tells him weakly, Tony frowns as he looks back up to the pretty face omega and sighs.  
“Why does he hurt you?” Peter shrugs and turns away from the alpha.   
“Because I am omega and he thinks he can,” Peter tells him as he looks out the window and notices they are heading for the cemetery. “Mr St…Tony why are we going to the cemetery?”  
“You will see.”

He notices Tony’s men at the large gates holding it open, rolling down the window the alpha stop to a blonde “How’s it looking Steve?” He asked,   
“He’s putting up a fight.” The man said as he scratches his face “He’s blaming some omega slut.” He looked into the car as the teen ducked his face.   
“He’s not a slut.” Tony tells the blonde with a growl, he turned to Peter and rose an eyebrow “He didn’t make you work the back did he?”   
“I-I was the only one who works the back,” Peter tells him, his cheeks burn with shame. Tony just stared at Peter and the omega curls him up and starts to cry.   
“Steve makes sure the hole is deep enough for the fat bastard.” He snarled “I don’t anyone finding him.” The blonde nodded and pulled back and let the car though Peter wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie and took a peek at the alpha.   
“Y-You didn’t know about that?”   
“I didn’t know about The Back until yesterday, it seems Mark had an extra business on the side.” He looked at Peter as he took his jacket off and placed it over the teen’s shoulders. “I may be a mob boss and deal with a lot of nasty things but I don’t deal with the selling of omegas in any form.” He leans down and kisses Peter on the lips and then strokes his cheek gently. “Don’t worry you will never have to work The Back or any work ever again.” Peter blinked at him.   
“I-I don’t understand.  
“The moment I met you I knew you were mine.” He smiled and kissed him again as the car stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled Peter onto his lap earning himself a squeak from him the omega, smiling Tony stroke the side of the teen’s face. “Mr Stark.” He whimpered as he felt the alpha’s hands back onto his chest and start to fan out over his bruised skin. He leaned in closer and kissed Peter on the lips, it was slow and sweet making the teen whimper as the alpha’s mouth started to move from his mouth to his throat making Peter gasped. 

Peter’s shirt and hoodie fell off his body and onto the car floor as the alpha explores the omega’s body with his mouth. Tony started to feel small movements coming from Peter’s hips as he tries to get some friction on his poor aching cock…yes…the alpha thought he was being to worry he read the omega wrong all these months. Or Mark has really turned the poor omega off, the door to the car open and Peter Squeaked once again and tried to hide to his face in the Mob boss shoulder. Tony groaned as he turned to look at the Happy with a frown as he held onto Peter who was still rocking his hips seeming unable to stop himself. “Boss?”   
“Give us little while Happy, I need to show my little omega I mean every word.” He smirked as he ran his fingers down the teen’s back earning him from the omega.  
“So you just want us to wait for boss?” He asked as he looked behind him to the bound man kneeling on the ground.  
“Mark can wait a little longer. Peter needs to be showed how real alphas treat omegas.” He told him, Happy nodded and started to close the door that is when Peter heard Happy shout to the others.  
“Boss is going to be busy for a little while, so put your radios on.”

The door closed and Peter pulled back with a whimper as Tony started to unbutton his black jeans “I’m sorry our first time is in the back of a car but hey it’s a limo.” He smiled as he pressed a kiss to Peter’s throat. “And I really can’t wait any longer.” He smiled as he cupped his face “I want to fill you with my seed over and over again until you are around with my pups.” He purred as he his hands moved down Peter’s bruised body.   
“Do you mean it?” Peter asked,   
“Every word.” The alpha whispered the smell of the omega was driving crazy he really didn’t have much control over himself as it was but Peter is just destroying what control he has left. Tony smiled as he nipped at the omega’s throat. Getting a giggle from the teen, Tony laid him out on the seat and pulled the omega’s jeans off in one quick motion.

Peter was biting his bottom lips as he felt Tony slide his hands down his thighs and parted them, he moved between the omega’s legs and growled softly. “You are beautiful.”He purred as he let his fingers rub the teen’s entrance and watched as Peter arched his back and moan. Tony watches as Peter’s body produces copious amounts of slick, growling at the omega’s reactions as he slips his fingers into him and watched Peter gasped and whimper as his hand grip the leather seats. He slowly opens Peter’s up enjoying the way the omega pants and bucks his hips as he looks up at Tony and whimper. “What is it, baby? Tell me, darling?” He leans down and mouths at Peter’s nipple hearing him cry out as the alpha stretched him out rubbing his fingers at the omega’s sweet spot.   
“Alpha please!” He begged looked up at Peter from where he has been torturing the nipple.  
“Please Alpha what?” He asked he twisted his fingers making Peter arch his back. “Come on Peter what do you want?” He asked   
“F-Fuck me alpha, need you.” He whimpered, growling Tony pulled his fingers free from the teen’s body and then quickly fumbled to take his belt off. He watched as Peter trailed his fingers down the length of his body to his cock, the alpha growled as he watched the omega start to stroke himself.

Tony pushed himself into Peter and watched the omega gasped as the alpha started to thrust into him, growling as he rocked his hips into the teen watching the way the omega moan and arches his back and wraps his arms around the man’s throat whimpering as Tony built up speed. “God you feel good.” He growled as he enjoys the tight heat of Peter’s body around his cock. “I’m going to pup you up, making you mine.”

Meanwhile outside of the car the graveyard the music from the other car radios as the limo rocked. Happy and the other talked as they kept an eye on the bound man on the ground by the open grave. “It’s nice that the Boss has found someone.” Happy says,   
“Ummm yeah, but he is a bit young?” Steve mumbles as he looks back over his shoulder to see the car is still rocking.   
“Kid about 18.” Happy mumbled, “I think.” He shrugged, there was a muffled yelling and they turned to look at Mark as he screamed at them.   
“Shut up, it’s your fault you’re here.” Another growl as he kicks Mark in the stomach. “How long do you think they will be? I would like to get to bed.”


	3. Chapter 3

The limo stopped moving; the group of men turned and looked at the limo “They stop.” Steve said and then the car started to move again “Oh never mind.” He mumbles “Couldn’t have waited until we got home?” The blonde sighed, as he took his take away cup from Clint as he arrived “Thanks.”   
“It’s Alright.” He shrugged as the other took their drinks. “How long had this be going on for?” He asked as he took a sip.   
“Long enough,” Bucky mumbled into his drink.  
“He will be done soon enough.” Happy says “He will want to put this guy in the ground and then head off to the nearest hotel and hold up for the next week while the kid has his heat.” 

Peter whimpered as he felt Tony’s knot grow inside of him “Oh sweet baby boy.” Tony growled as he nuzzled the teen’s throat as he bites down. Peter cried out as he felt the teeth slice into his throat, he clung to the alpha and shook as he felt the alpha’s knot burs flooding Peter’s body with his seed. Gasping as it triggered his own orgasm making him shake; pulling away from the omega’s throat Tony licked the bite before looking down at the bliss outlook on his omega’s face. Smiling down at the small Peter he strokes the side of his face as the teen blinked up at the man. “You okay?” He asked softly.  
“Ummm yeah think so, it’s just…” Peter winced little as he wiggled his hips.  
“What is it baby are you okay? Are you in pain?” Tony asked with worry as he looked over Peter’s sweat and cum cover body to see if he had hurt the teen.   
“No, you’re just…” The omega’s cheeks turned red as he looked up at the worried face of his alpha “…You so big.” He whimpered, Tony smirked as he leaned down and kissed the teen on the lips.   
“Need to be to care for my omega.” He grinned as he saw Peter’s cheek turn bright red.  
“Oh god.” 

Half hour late…  
Tony open the limo door and stepped out, he put his hands behind his back and groaned slightly with a click “Oh boy I’m so old.” He mumbles as he turned to the teen as he finished buttoning up his shirt.  
“You can’t be that old if you could still do that.” Peter smiled at him, Tony growled as he walked over to the limo and leaned down and kissed the teen before holding out his hands. Peter bites his lip and took the alpha’s hand and then slipped out of the car. Like Tony, the omega groans as he stood up and whimpered as he pressed his face into the mob boss face.   
“Awo.” He whimpered  
“Don’t worry baby once we get back home we will fuck in the tub.” Peter frowned and looked up at the alpha.  
“Fuck in the tub. B-But I need a soak in a tub.” He mumbled, Tony chuckled and placed his jacket on his omega’s shoulders.

Biting his bottom lip again Peter looked around the graveyard, he could see Tony’s men looking at him. He blushed because he must look a sight his clothes ruffled and ripped while his hair is wild and sticking up all over the place…I must stink to…he thinks as he clings to Tony as they walked over to the small group. “All good?” Clint asked as he hands Tony a cup of coffee and another one for Peter.  
“Oh thank you.” He whispered as he warped his hands around it   
“Great let’s get this done.” Tony beamed as he warped his arms around the omega’s arms as he limped. 

The alpha stood over the kneeling man as he sipped his coffee, he could see the large grave behind him dug just a little deeper to hide the body so no one could find Mark. He watched Mark snarled at him as the gag was removed he did look worse for wear; Tony looked down at Peter and saw him look down at his coffee cup. “It will be okay.” He smiled   
“Whatever that little slut told you is a lie!” He snarled, Tony frowned at him and looked at Happy who happily punched the man in the stomach. “Fuck.” He choked as he was healed up.   
“Don’t lie to me Mark; I gave you everything a fucking chance to make something of yourself. So what do you do? Set up a knocking shop in the back of my restaurants.” He snarled “Not only that but you have been hurting my omega!”He yelled   
“At the time he wasn’t your omega.” Mark chuckled as he spat out the blood onto the ground. Tony took a guy from Steve and pointed it at Mark.   
“I told you not to touch him.” He snarled as he pulled the trigger. 

Peter jumped and looked up to see Mark fall back into the open gravel, he was quiet as he watched Tony walk over to the edge and look in. “Fill it up, Happy take me and Peter home.”   
“Yeah, sure thing boss.” Tony handed back the gun and then went back to his mate. Peter was trembling as he looked up at him his face now drained of colour.   
“I needed you to see that my sweet boy, you need to know that I will do anything to protect you.” He reaches out and stroked the side of his face.


End file.
